<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreaming by alxxring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030847">dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring'>alxxring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CRANKIPLIER smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crankiplier - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fishbach - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But teehee uhm..., Dom Mark Fischbach, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Mark is a gentle top, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Ethan Nestor, actual sex, i got carried away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has a wet dream, and... yeah he was a bit desperate  </p><p>Also, I got my inspiration from Skylar1336</p><p> </p><p>I DONT REALLY WRITE ALOT OF SMUT BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THIS SHIT ;) I think theirs some misspellings...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CRANKIPLIER smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dude it's just pure fucking smut, and like. Well. I mean, this ship sort of bothers me? But I think it's growing on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm only writing smut because my friend, khalia, wants some juicy phone sex smut. ;-; haha.... I usually would hold back on writing smut about these two because they have girlfriends, and if one of them were to see this I'd probably piss my pants in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's not the point. You're here to read smut. Lmao enjoy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan jolted from his post sleepy state in bed, wincing at the strain of his hard on pulsing between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, was all he could think in his already racing mind. Slowly, he Palmed himself, and tried to relax into his mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was so hard to do when he remembered the reason he was in this mess was because of his overly vivid dream of mark. God, he was sure he'd pass out if he got anymore turned on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and mark had never done anything like that, but yet here he was, almost moaning at the mere shift of his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dream... mark was so rough. So fucking dominant and controlling, yet giving Ethan his own chance to be obedient. He loved the way that mark was telling ethan that the boy, himself, was just for him, Mark, no one else... even as he pounded him raw. It hurt, but Ethan couldn't get enough as he was a moaning and sobbing mess of wanting more from his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and mark had never done anything close to what the fuck his dream supplied him, and his first initiative thought was to call Him. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? Well- he didn't really think. He just knew it was marks contact name he clicked on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as it started ringing, he was sure this was going to end badly. Ethan wanted to hang up the phone quickly after, but something in him won over in staying and hearing the phone ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure mark wouldn't pick up anyway, Ethan thought as he read 3:04 am on his digital clock. He'd just jerk off and go back to bed after a nice, long shower-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Marks sleepy, and gruffy voice questioned through the phone. Almost incoherent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the man shuffle in the other line before replying in a much more upbeat tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby." Mark yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I wake you up?" Ethan whispered, retracting his hand from his lower region. His voice quivered, and he wanted to throw his phone across the room because of his own self frustration. Mark just wasn't supposed to fucking know about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe whats going on? It's three in the morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. No. Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, babe. I just..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had a super hot wet dream of you controlling me and using me as a fuck toy while whispering every sexual fantasy I've ever had into my ear yet also being the most loving bitch ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just missed you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was one way to put it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Ethan felt his face starting to go into a steaming state of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you too, but... What's happening, baby?" Marks voice was the epitome of concern, lacing a slightly firm tone that Ethan wanted to hear more of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mark... I'm sorry. I made a mistake, I'm just gonna go back to bed I'll be fine in the morning-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Not until you tell me why you honestly called"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man's voice took on a more commanding quality, and Fuck, Ethan almost moaned out as mark used that firm and stern voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still had a bit of concern to it, but it did enough for the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every part of his body was buzzing with the energy he had for mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mark, please... I just... I don't know how to tell you..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"did you cheat on me or something? C'mon baby, what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No- I'd never- I just- Mark..." ethans Brain was a mess. Each sentence was less stringed together as he whimpered the more his cock pulsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you in pain?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't hate me..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'd never happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Please don't make me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their was silence, Ethan knew mark wanted an awnser and quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm waiting, baby boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. how was he not supposed to tell him...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan bit his lip, his fingers trembling slightly as he took an uneven breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mark... I had a... I don't know. It was a dream. Like, a really good one- of you. But it was strange because you were, like, really rough. But I don't know... I kind of... I dunno but I kind of liked it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy said in a rush of words, his face getting unbelievably hotter, his neck starting to sweat and his eyes starting to water with shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was I doing in the dream, Ethan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mark, please. I'm really, really embarrassed right now-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he could hear mark softly shush him on call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, baby... this is nothing to be embarrassed about. Tell me all about how I fucked you, I wanna hear everything." Mark said it so explicitly, like this was normal, and the boy wondered how he had gotten so lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, Ethan gasped so loudly he was even suprised at himself, trying to get his hitching breath under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck- Mark... god- uhm... what do you want me to..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what I was doing to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the smirk in marks words, already seeing how smug it looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't know if-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't asking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan stopped dead in his tracks, shifting and letting out a loud an uncontrollable moan spill from his throat.  He decided he'd go on... licking his lips while listening to the soft sighs mark started to produce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well... you were pinning me to the wall and, like, slamming into me... roughly. It hurt a lot, but..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would never hurt you ethan, you know that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words made Ethans heart flare and stutter, knowing his next words might change the whole game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I- uH... I wanted it... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted it?” Mark asked doubtfully. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face heated up so much in shame that it was almost suffocating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked it. I trusted you so I let you... it was hot... and before that, you let me ride your thigh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that he wanted something that mark didn't sent him into an almost sobbing wreck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby- what else was I doing?" He heard the slight moan that escaped Marks lips as he tried to keep his voice straight. He could tell mark was touching himself. Slowly, he felt more and more guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, whispering things in my ear... pulling my hair, marking me... god- it was all so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, mark picked up on the fact that ethan liked it rough, and kinky, probably liked so much other shit, too. He didn't mind it, in fact, it only fueled him to milk the precome out of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was I saying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan felt his tears of shame finally welling over his eyes, letting out a pretty loud sob in stark contrast to his silent home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, why are you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It just... I feel like I'm forcing you into things that you wouldn't... like..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Ethan, baby, I'm so fucking hard for you right now... god- tell me the rest of the dream before I have to fuck it out of you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that wasn't the best threat to come up with, but Ethan decided he'd go in anyway, completely channelling his self abandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said things... god, lots of things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark encouraged with a low "mhm"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told me I was your slut, and it was so good. You kept saying h-how" Ethan shuddered at the memory of rough hands on his skin that ended up never really being there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How well I looked ridding your th-thigh. It- you said I was so perfect for you, better than anything-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ethan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mark, What-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he heard mark growl out a low "wait there for ten minutes" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't wait ten minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No- that was too long. But he had the sense that if he protested, Mark would make him wait longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, he was starting to wonder if mark had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard nothing, but the call was still on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sound but the faint knocking at his door, and he quickly ran down uncomfortably with his softening hard on in his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperately, he pulled his shirt down to cover his private area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knocking got louder and quicker as he really started to wonder who the hell could be knocking this late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was busy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan just grunted as he slid towards his door, opening the door to reveal...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, mark. Mark stood there with nothing but a hoodie and sweat pants, his feet would be bare if it weren’t for his socks... and he clearly couldn’t wait for anything, because the man nearly tackled Ethan with his need to ravish the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark saw the dried tear tracks, wiping at them before connecting their mouths in a bitey kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm- the door...” Ethan moaned out lightly, pushing himself into mark and setting his hands under marks shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, mark backed them up as a unit to slam and lock the door before diving right back in, dutifully sucking Ethans bottom lip in a nasty kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the smaller boy could do was literally moan and writhe under the strong hands that roughly manhandled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- baby, how did you get here so fast?” Ethan decided to breathlessly moan out as mark started sucking at his neck, kissing every sweet spot he could remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one was on the road.” He punctuated his last word with his hand, that kept going in and out of the spandex of Ethans underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was buzzing with heat and tension that they just couldn’t seem to clear even when they had their way with each other at the moment. Ethan’s face was cooling into a more soothing temperature as he was getting some sort of release, but his skin everywhere else was literally the definition of lava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so hot, warm in marks hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you right up against this wall, baby.” His boyfriend ground out through his teeth, gripping Ethans ass as tight as he could while slamming him up against the nearest wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want that?” But he didn’t get a verbal answer, Ethans moans getting higher were answer enough. He still wanted to hear the boy say it though, partially to hear his wrecked voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he slid his knee between Ethan’s legs, asking him again. It was sort of a threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yEs! Yes, yesyesyesyesyes-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was all Ethan moaned out, whining whenever mark used his thick thighs to create friction for Ethan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ride my thigh, Ethan. That was part of it, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy just loudly moaned at the remembrance of his dream because- fuck. Yeah, that was part of it. It was definitely a part of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So slowly, Ethan started to swivel his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had never gone past kissing,  really. Even making out had been a bit of a minefield. So all of these new... sensations- well, they had never been more turned on than at this point. Mark swore he could probably get off without even being touched at this point as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick up the pace.” Mark instead demanded in a low growl, feeling every part of Ethan that his fingers could glide across, even going as far as to stick his fingers in the boys mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To which the boy took so well, swirling his  tongue around the two digits, making sure that marks hand went deep enough to show that he didn’t have a gag reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s so hot.” His boyfriend just moaned instead, enjoying the way that Ethan started to desperately hump the smooth fabric of his sweats, looking into each other’s eyes. The boy gripped on to marks hair for support, starting to really ride Marks thickness properly. He even went high enough to gain mark some friction too, which his boyfriend gladly bucked up into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me, shit, I won’t last. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ethan didn’t slow his movements down, he in fact started to hump marks thigh faster, smearing his precum all over his own boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about the dream, baby.” Was all Mark said as he slowly removed his thigh, eagerly slipping Ethans little blue boxers down his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me I was yours... you said you wanted me to beg...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Ethan recalled what happened, his voice sounded more distant. Of course, still as turned on as ever, but you could tell he was desperately trying to remember. It was kind of hard when the hottest man alive was currently teasing at his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to disappoint mark, but he also really didn’t remember anything else. Ethan was suddenly hit with the urge to cry, because he couldn’t remember shit and the mood was so good and if he told mark he didn’t remember, then the mood would probably be dead-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But anyways, tears did start to well in his eyes as he grimaced, earning a soft kiss from mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I just can’t think. I can’t remember...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry because of that, baby. I think i know enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiled gently with that reassurance,  and Ethan just… melted. This whole time, he was so turned on he didn’t realize the butterflies and flutters that erupted through him whenever mark called him “baby”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> he returned the smile with an open-mouthed kiss, only to have mark chase after his lips when he pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you… gonna…” Ethan began. Only to have the bigger man sensually turn him around by the hips, keeping eye contact with his celestial blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open.” mark commanded when he once again brought his fingers to Ethan’s mouth, relishing the way that Ethan took them deeply, coating them fully in spit. It awnsered his question to say the least, and he practically fell onto the wall with a loud moan at the thought of what was about to take place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Mark took the huge leap of adding two fingers instead of one at first, causing Ethan to try and grip the wall. Nothing was there, though, so his nails just scraped off some of the paint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark saw how Ethan had started to clench up the second he tried thrusting in and out, kissing his neck lightly as a silent plea to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy did eventually, starting to push himself back into Marks long fingers. He had to take it now before his legs buckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm mm.” Ethan disagreed, reaching a hand above his head to ground himself more when he felt a third finger circling his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“slow down, Ethan.” Was all mark could say again, because Ethan was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Ethan squeaked, trying his best to still his driving hips and relax, earning a soft “good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed?” The bigger man questioned, not really caring if ethan disagreed as he picked the boy up and flung him onto the bed once he got there. Immediately resuming his previous actions, smirking at the way that Ethan totally lost any remaining composer when mark hit that magical spot inside ethan on every single thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was full, but decidedly not full enough on marks fingers, even with his prostate being pounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu- uHhhh” his words died on his tongue once mark eagerly took his fingers away and started immediately pushing his tip up against ethans hole, his precome doing the job of lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So perfect.” the man moaned, growling at the way that Ethan tried hiding his face and quieting his moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t do that.” Was what he said as he harshly pulled the hands away from the boys face, Ethan blushing and turning into an even less coherent mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just- aH!” Mark bottomed out, Ethan nearly screaming with how purely full he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marks cock was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside of him, splitting him in the best way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain couldn’t do anything but lay there. Neither could he, he wasn’t even breathing, all he was doing was flexing his fingers on marks shoulder and waiting for himself to reground. all the while this was happening, his body had never felt more hot. His skin was vibrating, the sweat sheening his pale complexion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything felt far away, like he was underwater. Especially when his breath came back, he tapped mark to move, who immediately did. Ethan could tell the man above him was struggling to go slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as soon as they fell into a rhythm, Ethans whiny moans and curses were so unfiltered it made Mark so close to the edge he swore they’d only last five more minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please, harder!” Ethan winced, enjoying the way that the obscene slap of skin on skin ominated throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark did go harder, deciding on lightly wrapping his hands around ethans neck because the boy was so embarrassed of his face in pleasure, but mark wanted to see it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the best decision he’s ever made, to be quite honest. Even better than asking the boy out in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hair tossled everywhere, eyes rolling back, bottom lip being bitten hard enough to draw blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” Mark demanded softly, coming out more as a grunt when ethan stuck his hand down to feel mark fucking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the boy obeyed, moaning at each new sensation that bombarded his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made intense eye contact, mark whispering faint sentences of dominance,cutting off with a moan every so often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it was all too much for Ethan and mark could tell. Midway through eye contact, ethans moans started getting louder, needier, theirs hips fell off tandem and it was getting so much harder for him to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he came first, mark came seconds after, not bothering to pull out as he blanketed ethans body which was just a bunch of cut off nerve endings. So sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down his face in immense pleasure, two hand shaped marks on the bigger man’s shoulders, along with scratches all along his back. Ethans skin on his ass was red, puffy from the harsh way that mark had pounded into him. He wouldn’t be suprised if it bruised. His hickeys were dark enough, and he knew concealer wouldn’t be a good enough job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked properly fucked, and as Ethan felt mark slowly drift away on top of him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body felt so feathery, on cloud nine. Everything seemed like it was at peace, and he felt a sort of domestic tone as he started to twirl Marks hair in his hands. Ethan just got some supreme dicking, he was ready to conk out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as they both drifted into a deep sleep, they could only describe this feeling as one thing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback and comments are appreciated  :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>